Would you change anything?
by Kattie Hale
Summary: ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a cambiar por un poco de humanidad? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Vida? ¿Amor?


**Escrito durante un viaje en la carretera Mexico-Puebla...**

* * *

Están sentados cerca del río, viendo como los demás juegan con Nessi en la nieve. El murmullo del viento y el caer de los copos hacen que los detalles de su estadía sean algo confusos. El viento esconde las palabras de Alice y la nieve las miradas de ambos.

Jasper nota como Alice observa a Nessi.

Ella ve venir la pregunte que él ha formulado incluso antes de que logre mover sus labios. Los ojos de Alice se ponen en blanco.

_¿Cambiarias algo de tu existencia si tuvieras oportunidad de hacerlo?_

Ella sabe exactamente a que se refiere, sabe que se refiere a la inmortalidad y al ser madre. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a cambiar por la maternidad?

Jasper está parado recargado sobre un árbol, Alice está sentada a sus pies igualmente recargada sobre el árbol.

Era una conversación privada pero la vista de la familia jugando se parece a la de una postal, así que hablan solo como ellos saben hacer. Técnicamente la única que hablaría seria Alice.

Ella estira su mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

La voz de Alice puede llegar a ser tan fina hasta confundirse entre los sonidos naturales o las voces de los demás. En este caso se esconde entre ambas.

-No hay nada que yo quisiera cambiar.- Murmura rápidamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él elije lo próximo que dira y espera a que ella lo vea.

_¿Ni siquiera por una vida y una familia normal?_

-Sin ti nada de eso importaría.-

_Lo que siente Bella por Nessi es un sentimiento muy fuerte._

-¿Más de lo que siente por Edward?

_Es distinto en diferentes maneras pero comparable. _

Mantienen un bajo perfil, pensando con suavidad para que solo sean un murmullo más en la cabeza de Edward, para que solo sean otro soplar del viento, otra imagen borrosa entre el bosque vestido de banco.

-Yo no podría.-sus murmullos carecen de emoción pero las que emanan de su cuerpo sustituyen todas las demás. Son fuertes y esporádicas, se imagina en distintos campos y con cada uno viene una emoción diferente llena de intensidad. Se impacienta al no poder ver su próxima contestación. Se queda viendo a Nessi por un momento y luego su mirada vuela hacia Jasper.

-No podría existir sin ti-repite, mostrándole con sus emociones lo real de sus palabras.-No puedo estar sin ti.

_Lo sé._ Pasa su brazo alrededor de sus finos hombros tranquilizándola. Diciéndolo de esa manera que no piensa ir a ningún lugar y que ya puede parar de preocuparse.

-¿Tú cambiarias algo?- conoce la respuesta antes de que termine de formular la pregunta.

_Nada_. Contesta apenas sus labios se cierran.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste.-se queja haciendo un puchero.

_No es necesario. Para que cambiar algo que ya es perfecto._

Alice sonríe y Jasper sigue su mirada hasta la postal que forma su familia.

Carlisle sonríe junto a Esme en el porche de la casa, Nessi, Edward y Emmtt pelean contra Rosalie y Bella. Rosalie rápida y objetiva lograba combatir contra la fuerza de Emmett y Bella tenia activado su escudo en ambas dejando a Edward en desventaja. Nessi sonreía feliz entre ambos bandos.

Los movimientos de Bella se siguen viendo algo lentos y torpes junto a Rosalie. Pero no es su culpa, Rosalie esta a punto de cumplir un siglo en tanto ella apenas un año y además de que de por si estaba en su naturaleza. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Jasper nunca ha dejado de pensar en forma analítica.

Alice disfrutaba ver las cosas desde diferentes perspectivas así que elige comentar sus pensamientos anteriores en voz alta.

No había separado los labios cuando Alice ya reía por sus análisis a Bella.

Lo mira diciéndole que ella estaba pensando lo mismo de diferente manera.

La risa de soprano de Alice los ha descubierto y ahora todos en el claro de la casa los encuentran con la mirada mirándolos curiosos. De inmediato bloquean su conversación anterior.

Edward esta sorprendido y confundido por no haberlos _escuchado_ antes, los demás están igualmente sorprendidos por no haber notado su presencia antes. ¿Cómo ser invisibles ante los que todo lo ven y escuchan?

Él se pone de pie y extiende su mano para ofrecérsela a Alice.

Ella acepta riendo de nuevo. Alice era muy risueña así que el sonido de sus sonrisas era algo habitual.

Vuelve a pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se abraza a su torso como si tuviera frio e intentara calentarse.

Besa su cabeza cubierta por ese gorro rosa antes de salir al descubierto.

* * *

**No es algo concreto, solo fue algo en lo que divague mirando por la ventana... **

**¿Ya menciones que amo a Jasper?**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
